ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yun
Yun is a playable character from Street Fighter series. He and his younger twin brother, Yang first appeared in Street Fighter III, and returned for the next two games. He and his brother are also playable characters in the arcade version of Super Street Fighter IV. Biography While having been separated from their parents at birth, the Lee twins are the honored twins of a certain neighborhood of Hong Kong, and are the beneficiaries of eight noteworthy and influential leaders of Hong Kong's underworld who support them as their godparents. While growing up, they were raised by their herbalist and acupuncturist grandfather, who also taught them the arts of Chinese Kung Fu. While they own the restaurant Shinryuken, they are also active in their communities, helping maintain the peace and settling disputes. The Legacy of Yun *''Street Fighter III: New Generation (1997)'' *''Street Fighter III: Second Impact (1997)'' *''Street Fighter III: Third Strike (1999)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (2002-2006)'' *''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Yun has long, brown hair that is braided into a pony tail which is covered by a blue baseball cap with a yellow visor and a circle with a skateboard in it. He sports a sleeveless, white kung fu shirt with a yellow hem and blue trim and buttons. On his arms, yellow wristbands that continue to form fingerless gloves, and black (sometimes dark blue) pants and sneakers. Yun is seen riding on his skateboard when not fighting. Personality Yun is the much cockier of the Lee Brothers compared to Yang, as well as more energetic and extroverted. Like Yang, he is also a movie enthusiant; when Yun encounters Fei Long in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yun asks in his win quote whether he is "The Real Fei Long" and then proclaims that he's going to tell Yang about meeting him. Sprites Theme Song Trivia *As well as being the nephew of Lee from the first tournament, Yun also bears a resemblance to him. They both wear blue caps, have long hair tied into a braided ponytail, and share a similar dashing punch attack. *Although he bears some resemblance to Duo Maxwell from the anime, Gundam Wing, Yun may very well have been inspired by the skateboarder named Kien Lieu. Both have long braided ponytails and are skilled at skateboarding. *Yun and Yang's theme in all of the Street Fighter III games bear a resemblance to the James Bond theme. The 3rd Strike version is the most similar. *Yun's remix of their theme in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition is more lively and upbeat (coupled with some guitar). *Yun is one of the eleven playable Street Fighter characters who are in a romantic relationship or are married. Gallery Illustrations Renders SSF4Yun.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Hong Kong Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Masters of Ba Gua Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in September Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1997 Category:Cruiserweight Characters Category:Street Fighter III: Third Strike Characters Category:Street Fighter III Characters Category:Street Fighter III: Second Impact Characters Category:Super Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Ultra Street Fighter IV Characters